


Pull the Thread (unravel the truth)

by DarlingNikki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNikki/pseuds/DarlingNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana enlists Freddie's assistance in helping Will Graham after he is incarcerated in the Baltimore Asylum for the Criminally Insane for crimes that Alana doesn't think he committed.</p><p>This was written for the Hannibal Exchange 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull the Thread (unravel the truth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> This was written for the Hannibal Exchange 2013 for DoreyG. Wrote in one day, as a pinch hit, unbeta'd as usual.

The first time Alana actually meets Freddie, she is so angry over the vicious lies posted on her blog Tattle Crime, that she doesn't notice anything but the red rage pulsing in her veins. This is the bottom feeder that is making Will's life even more difficult, when he doesn't deserve it all. This is the bottom feeder that they think can help them prove that Gideon is in fact not the Chesapeake Ripper.

 

The next time that Alana meets Freddie; she is incensed by Freddie's blatant attempts at manipulating Abigail, all in the name of making money, all for a coveted spot on the New York Times bestseller list. All at the expense of an innocent girl, traumatized by her father's actions.

The third time she sees Freddie, Alana is desperate. Will is in the Baltimore Asylum for the Criminally Insane, and Alana isn't sure he actually belongs there. Will is someone who rescues stray dogs and works with law enforcement to the determent of his own mental health. Will is someone who has been suffering from a serious illness that effected his cognitive functioning. It doesn't make sense for him to have committed all of those murders. There has to be a thread she can find to pull on that will make this make sense. She tracks down Freddie, to see if she will help solve this.

Alana knows if she phrases this just right, Freddie will be unable to resist the lure. That's why the first words out of her mouth are, “Want to know how to get that bestseller you've been dreaming of?” Alana smirks, “Uncovering one of the grossest miscarriages of justice in recent times would certainly make your name.”

Freddie is hooked. Alana can tell from the intent way that Freddie's eyes follow her as she paces the room. “What would that be?”

“You know. You know that Graham isn't at all like what he's being painted as, no matter what drivel you've published about him before. I don't think he's the Chesapeake Ripper. I think he's being framed. Help me and you can write whatever you want about this after we've found the truth.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next time they meet, it's at a sleazy strip club that after walking in Alana wonders if bathing in hand sanitizer will make her feel clean again. Freddie chose the location. Freddie is sitting alone at a table in the back of the room waiting on her.

When Alana walks up, Freddie excitedly begins to speak, “I think you're actually right, Bloom. The time lines on some of these murders aren't matching up.” She gestures with her hands as she speaks, wildly waving to exaggerate her points. “Look at this, the fourth murder, there is no way that Graham could have been there. It conflicts with his class schedule that semester.”

Alana just watches Freddie work her own brand of investigative magic. This is a woman that when she is after something she doesn't rest until she's dragged out all the bones into the light. “Is this enough evidence yet for us to take to Jack and free Will?”

Freddie shakes her head, and a stray curl falls over into her eyes, “No, I think there's more. I think the real Chesapeake Ripper is someone close to Graham.” Her eyes go distant as she turns over the information she has, “I think the real killer is someone Will Graham trusted, someone that his dogs knew.”

“That's a short list. Me, Jack, Hannibal, and maybe Beverly Katz. Will doesn't trust easily.”

“I know. I need a few more days.” With those words Freddie downs her drink, and gets up to leave. “I'll let you know when I know more.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They meet in a different place and a different time each time they see each other. Most meetings don't last longer than ten minutes.

Alana finds herself increasingly fascinated with the intelligence that Freddie hides behind her bitchy demeanor and sharp outfits. Freddie is someone gifted with cunning, and the intelligence to know how to wield it like a weapon.

She makes her own way. Alana can appreciate that as a woman living in a man's world.

The fact that Freddie is genuinely strikingly gorgeous probably doesn't hurt. Alana never understood hair fetishes before, but she might be developing one watching Freddie's hair swirl like a living flame around her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The final time they meet, Freddie drops a thick folder on the table between them. “Here it is. This is everything you need to free Graham, and put the real killer between bars.” She laughs mockingly, “It was your mentor, Dr. Lecter.”

“What? Hannibal is not the monster that the Ripper is...”

Freddie laughs again, “He is. Read the file. He's quite possibly been killing since he was a teen. At least that's what a retired French detective named Popil believes. He was eager to share the information when I mentioned I had met Dr. Lecter.”

Alana's head falls to rest on her arms. “This is awful. This is simply awful. Hannibal has been a good friend to me, to Will,” she starts to cry and repeats herself, “to Will. Oh God, he was framing Will. He probably even knew about Will's encephalitis.”

Freddie watches Alana quietly, almost sympathetically. “I know this is not what you wanted to hear, but I know you would prefer the truth. Your friend Will Graham is completely innocent; you were correct. It just happens that Dr. Lecter, the Chesapeake Ripper, is a much bigger monster than thought when he was just a faceless killer.”

Alana looks up, with her eyes puffy and wet, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“You don't deserve this. You might be the nicest person I've ever met, made of rainbows and unicorns and all that bullshit. You are actually kind. I think you might be the first truly good person I've ever met.”

Those words seems to give Alana the push she needs to start to pull herself together. She wipes at her eyes with a napkin, and sits up straighter in her chair. “Okay, I'm taking this to Jack. Once they actually catch Hannibal, you can do what you want with the story. In fact, make as big as a fuss as you can, if you don't mind.” Her expression is set, and she is focused on a distant goal now. She gets up to leave, forgetting to say goodbye.

Freddie gets up and follows her outside to Alana's car. Freddie grabs Alana's arm gently, “Go get 'em, tiger.” Freddie grins, baring her teeth with a fierce joy. “Call me afterward.” She leans forward and presses her lips softly against Alana's, then turns around and walks away with her head held high, stalking home to work on writing her story about the investigation for her blog.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at pinkglitterygoth.tumblr.com


End file.
